From the Dark
by Charmed1s
Summary: She is the night, concealed by darkness. She needs to make a choice, be with her daughter who doesnt know she exists, or to join forces Magneto. -cough-its good,trust!
1. The Heist

**Ok, this is a new that's been on my mind for a while. Its not the Kurt one, its different. Um, yeah so my computer kinda blew up after my last update, so I had no computer. So I just got this back yesterday, so im back. An update for who knew should be coming soon,but maybe not cuz im in school now *cringe***

**"Blah" Talkin**

**'blah' Thinkin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, Marvel does. If I did ide be rich. I do own Samara though, and don't you forget it! Shes my bitch ^.^ lol.**

**                                                *          *          ***

She crept along the brick wall, her electric blue eyes scanning the grounds looking for any movements. She wore black leather pants and a black top barely covering her breasts. She wore combat boots with ease, not making a single noise as she moved. She hugged her black leather trench close to her body as the wind blew. She was the night.

Samara Trent was a highly paid assassin and thief. She always got the job done. And this time her target was inside Xavier's School for the Gifted. Her employer? Who else but Magneto, one hell of a mutant. She too was a mutant, her powers of telekinesis, telepathy, phasing, enhanced agility and enhanced senses made her pack a punch. She also had two other powers, her two favorites. One being able to age or de-age herself at will, insuring her that she would never die of old age. The other being able to travel by shadows. Samara tilted her head and let out a sigh. "It's now or never." She whispered. She lept onto a tree branch.

Samara knew many forms of fighting, even creating a few herself. After being 115 years old you'd make up a few things too. She lept across five more branches and landing on a balcony protruding from a room with an open window. She crept into the room, careful not to wake the occupant. The occupant was a guy. A very good looking guy with red hair and well defined muscles. One issues though, he was wearing hideous red glasses. 'Ewe…get with the times dude.' She thought. His room was unusually neat. 'He's probably gay.' She phased out of the teen's room and into the hall way. She walked to the room she was told to go to. She was about to phase through the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

            "Where do you think your going, bub?" A voice snarled. An all to familiar voice. Samara silently turned around and looked at the man. His facial expression turned from anger to surprise. She looked into his eyes, no intention of looking away.

"None of your damn business, _Logan_._" She said, stressing his name. She jumped into the air and placed a kick so forceful to his head that he flew back 15 feet and laid on the ground unconscious. Samara quickly phased into the room knowing the cavalry would soon be coming. She sat down in front of the computer screen and began hacking into the main frame. She pushed a disk into the computer and started downloading. There was a forceful thud on the door._

"Open the door!" a Southern voice screamed. Samara reinforced the door with her TK and finished the download. She took out the disk, turned off the computer and whirled around to see a blue elf and a the person she loved over all others. Samara sent the elf through the door and knocked the girl out with a mental wave. Samara ran out of the brightly lightened room looking for one dark corner. She found none. She phased through three people and made a left down the hall she came from. She phased back into the boys room and came face to face with him, a look of confusion on his face. His window was closed now, and his lights were on. 'Perfect…' She thought. The boy was looking her over with an arched eye brow. A siren sounded and the boy opened his mouth to speak. Samara hit him upside the head before he had the time to ask about her. Six claws began to slash through the door. Samara walked over to the window and turned around to watch Logan break into the room. Logan stood there, breathing heavily from his nostrils.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Samara smiled. She phased through the window and cascaded down to the driveway. She landed on one knee and ran to the gate. The mansion's defense system activated, joining the long range powers of the X-men. It was ok with her, she needed the practice. Samara gracefully jumped over the gate and landed in front of it. She gave one last look towards the mansion before shadow melded to the head quarters of Magneto. 

                        ***          *          ***

Samara reformed in a metallic room full of computer equipment. She looked around and whistled. Her eyes rested on the form of Magneto, sitting at a desk. "Well, do you have it?" He asked impatiently. Samara nodded. 

            "You doubted me?" She asked. Magneto shook his head and placed a bag on his desk.

            "You'll find it all in there." He said. Now it was Samara's turn to shake her head.

            "No, you said I wouldn't run into him. What did you say? 'He's in Canada.'? Well, no. He wasn't. I want double." She said. Magneto sighed a furrowed a brow.

            "We never agreed-" He began before Samara cut him off.

            "You're right, we didn't agree. But if you don't double you get no disk, plus a limp." She growled.

            "Take it or leave it." Magneto said. Samara jumped over the desk and grabbed Magneto by the throat.

            "Listen mother fucker, you made a promise and it wasn't fulfilled. I want another 5 million."  Samara growled. Magneto let out a choke. 

            "Fine, let me down." He gasped. Samara let him down and grabbed the bag on the desk. She watched him pull out another and place it in front of her. "You surprise even me, Sam. As to why you never joined me I have no clue. You'd think you'd want to get back at Logan for what he did, and by joining me you'd do just that. The offer still stands." Magneto said.

            "Maybe I just want to stay neutral, Magnus." Samara whispered.

            "Why, to make sure you don't hurt your child? Listen Sam, if she knew who you were it would be easier to get her on our side. You know that." Magneto said.

            "Giving her up was the worst thing I've ever done." She whispered. Magneto had a look of sympathy. 

            "You love her, that's all that matters." Magneto said.

            "But she doesn't even know I'm her mother." Samara said, a tear running down her cheek.

            "Kitty may not know, but you do. Think about it." Magneto said.

            "I don't want to hurt her, I won't put her in that situation." Samara said as she handed Magneto a disk. Magneto took it and thanked her.

            "You can still have your child, Samara. All you need to do is say the word." Magneto said as Samara walked to a darkened corner. Samara stepped into the shadow and shadowed out. Magneto placed the disk in his computer and waited a couple of seconds for it to load. After he clicked the download button a message appeared. 

                        "This is the 'You've been screwed' Virus. Your computer will now continue on to blow up." Then, right on cue, Mag's computer blew up. Magneto let out a scream of rage and within a couple of minutes he calmed. "She always was a feisty one." He said.

 Meanwhile, outside of Magneto's door Magnus's son stood their in awe.

            "Wait till Lance hears this!" Pietro said with an evil cackle. He zoomed off in pursuit of his love stricken buddy.

                                                ***          *          * **

Samara re-appeared in her apartment holding the right disk in her hand. She sighed. 'Why is this so important?' She wondered. She tied her hair into a messy bun and sat down infont of her computer, loading the disk. A ton of pages popped up, revealing information and pictures. Her eyes rested on the last page to pop up. A page holding her Adonis. Only one word could describe him. "Whoa…" Sam whispered.


	2. Mob Scene

An hour and a half later Samara exited the files and took a deep breath. "Senses over load." She whispered. She knew everything about the X-Men, their powers, their history, their fears…she even knew about various other mutants. She was smiling inwardly that she wasn't in the data base.  Samara looked over at her clock and saw that it was 4 AM. She got up and stumbled over to her bed. She let out a yawn and fell to the bed, sleep taking her over.

**                                    *          *          ***

Logan was pacing around in the Professor's study, annoying all of the current occupants. "Logan will you desist?" Hank asked. Logan looked at him and sopped moving.

            "I can't! Why can't I go after her?!" He asked.

            "Because it's dangerous. We don't know much about her. The only things about her that you know come from some weird deja-vou experience. We know nothing." Xavier said. Scott shifted in his seat, obviously still guilty from before. Jean noticed and twitched. She definitely didn't feel sorry for him. Scott leaned his head against the arm of his char and sighed. 'She's beautiful. Those eyes, her skin…her eyes are what did it.' Scott thought. He looked at the Prof. who was rambling about how she shouldn't be taken lightly. 'Maybe I can get her to come to the institute…maybe.' Scott wished. Jean scoffed.

            'If you like her so much go find her and stop your bitching! You know what, just leave!' Jean screamed mentally. Scott glared at her.

            'Just because Duncan's cheating on you doesn't mean you can be a bitch!' Scott shot back. Jean gasped.

            "He is NOT cheating on me!" Jean screamed. Everyone looked at her.

            "Yes he is! He got with Jubes before she had to leave!" Scott said with a smirk. Rogue had a weird glint in her eye.** (Naughty Rogue! LOL using Mystiques power for the greater evil!)** Jean was rambling but Scott tuned it out. He could only think about her.

                                                ***          *          ***

Samara groaned and rolled over. She sent her alarm clock into a wall to silence it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. At one point during the night she changed into some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She made some Coffey and grabbed a pop tart. She walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the news and began attacking the pop tart wrapper. When she got it open the news anchor was talking about another mutant protest.

            "Early this morning about 200 people started a protest outside of the Mayor's home." The man said. A camera flashed to a sign saying all mutants should burn in hell. Samara looked at the TV with a look of disgust plastered on her face. The camera cut back to the reporter.

            "We are here with one of the protest starters, Mitch Smith. Mitch, tell us what you're going to do next." The reporter said.

            "Well, we got ourselves a mutie here, so we're gonna show everyone not to mess with humans! DOWN WITH MUTANTS!" Mitch screamed. The camera cut to a man tied to a pole with fire wood around him. A look of fear was plastered on his face.

            "Oh my god…" Samara whispered. She got up and pulled on her outfit from the night before and shadow melded onto a tree branch near the scene. She jumped down and began pushing her way through the crowd. She stopped in front of the man.

            "Warren!" Samara screamed trying to be louder then everyone else. Warren looked at her with a look of pleading on his face. A man lit a match and dropped it on the wood. The wood caught fire and began to spread around Warren. Samara jumped over the fire and grabbed Warren. She phased him off the pole and dragged him back under the tree's shade. 

            "There's another mutie! Get her!" A woman screamed. Someone threw a rock at Samara and it hit her in the forehead. She stumbled back and rested upon the tree. Someone plunged a knife into her stomach and then stabbed her in the shoulder. Warren grabbed her and began flying. Gun shots rang out across the skies as Warren flew Samara to safety.

                                                ***          *          ***

Scott watched the news with utter disbelief. His girl was on the TV saving Angel, getting stabbed in the mean time. Kitty sat with him and gasped.

            "Like, she's totally helping him out! Maybe she isn't as bad as we thought!" Kitty squealed. Scott nodded. He saw Warren take off and fly in the general direction of the institute. Scott jumped up and ran to tell the Professor. 

                                                ***          *          ***

Samara was loosing a lot of blood. Warren flew faster to the institute. He flew through an open window and landed on the ground. Hank was their waiting with a stretcher, Scott and the Prof. by his side. Scott's eyes widened as he saw Samara bloodied and bruised. Warren placed her on the stretcher. 

            "We must hurry; she's lost a lot of blood. Kitty came running up to Scott. Warren winced a little. Hank ran the stretcher to the Med Lab. 

            "You think she'll be OK?" Kitty asked Scott. He shrugged. He walked after Hank, and Kitty followed. She had not forgotten what she did to her, but she didn't mind. She could have done a lot worse. Like what she did to Kurt. Now THAT was painful. Kurt has a broken arm and 3 broken ribs. He got a concussion. Badness.  Kitty bopped along after Scott through the Med Lab door. Hank stopped them both. 

            "You two need to go away. Your presence is not needed. I'm afraid you'll only make the situation worsen." Hank said. Kitty shrugged and skipped off. Scott gave Hank a look.

            "Nothing will happen to her, Scott. I assure you." Hank said. Scott sighed and walked away. Frankly Hank didn't even know why he cared, she did knock him out. Hank bandaged and cleaned Samara up and took out a needle. He stuck her in the arm and took some blood. He cleaned the puncture and put a band aid on it. Hank walked out of the Med Lab to his Lab. He put the blood into a vile and put a sample in a peachry dish. He placed it into a computer to run some tests. He turned on the machine and placed another sample under a telescope. Hank looked at it and saw nothing abnormal. The computer beeped and Hank picked up the test results. His eyes scanned the paper. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

            "Oh my…" He said.

                                    ***          *          ***


End file.
